mogeko_castlefandomcom-20200222-history
Mogeko
Mogekos (モゲコ) are the main antagonists of Mogeko Castle. Appearance Mogekos have a cat-like head, small bodies and always closed eyes. Their mouths are usually round and the emotions are seen only from their eyebrow. Their bodies are yellow, and they have a tail with a curl at the end. There are seven special Mogekos, which are different from the others (except for Somewhat Strange Mogeko). Also, there are some other Mogekos listed under types. Personality Each one is slightly different (some are locked up because of this), but the majority of them are very perverted, have countless books of pornographic content, (the player can press the enter key on most bookshelves and a text box will appear saying "Got porn!") have an unusual obsession for high school girls, and have a disgusting obsession with prosciutto. Though they are restless in their attempt to rape the player, they are found to be very easy to kill. Sometimes, the player can interact with a Mogeko and they may say "Yummy prosciutto! Praise to be prosciutto!" and they will have the option or taking it away or not. Should the player take it away, the Mogeko will start bawling, saying "Why did you do that?! Give it baaa-ACKKK!" and their sprite will be shown crying. The Mogekos' don't always get along, some going to the extent of murdering each other. Although they are quite lewd, they are in fact quite childish and pathetic, almost resembling a spoiled brat. Some Mogekos differ, as some are the "Mad Mogekos" that can be found at some points of the game, or the Zombie Mogekos and the Trumpet Mogekos. It is shown that not all Mogekos are out to get the player, but they are still indecent. They seem to be very prone to hay fever, some saying that someone they knew died from it or something of the sorts. Some Mogekos are shown to be suicidal and soulless, as some Mogekos that can be encountered will say "Do we only live to die?" or "If I had known I'd be sad everyday, I wouldn't have wished to be born"; however, all Mogekos expressing this view were found of the fourth floor, which is ruled by Moge-ko , a psychopathic dictator. Not all of them are the same, but they mostly have at least one thing in common, whether it may be high school girls or prosciutto. Types There are various types of the Mogekos, and they may change their physical appearance under some of the circumstances mentioned in the game. Mad Mogeko Mad Mogekos are a very dangerous type of Mogeko that will eat anyone; Human or Mogeko. Their appearance is that of normal Mogekos, but with blood stains on their bodies. Mad Mogekos are very dangerous, so they are locked up in jails or kept in a room with no (or almost no) exit. You will see some of the Mad Mogekos in Dark Path, Maze, and Cold Prison. They don't have a mind or talk like other Mogekos. 'Headless Mogeko' A Mogeko that got beheaded. It is a dead Mogeko that you will find often in this game. It is a Mogeko body without a head, with blood dripping down it's neck and some meat and bones inside. It will not attack you, it is just a figure for you to click. 'Zombie Mogeko' A dead and zombified Mogeko. Its body rots and smells foul. It pretends it can't talk, but is actually quite eloquent. It will not attack you. It appear at hospital and walking very slowly. Trumpet Mogeko A Mogeko who plays the trumpet from birth to death. It seems to be playing a trumpet, but it actually has a trumpet-shaped mouth. From the front, you can see its teeth inside. It appears along with King mogeko. It will only talk in the bonus room. 'Mogeko Larva' A Mogeko larva. Mogekos are born from eggs which are barfed out the mouth, but can also spawn from humans when implanted (by certain actions). You can interact with it, but if you go through the door that has warned you it's dangerous, you find a lot of them and they'll kill you. 'Execution Mogeko' Not a Mogeko to BE executed, but one that executes. Loves the sight of rising flames. Can't help wanting to set themselves aflame. They appear when Defect Mogeko is being executed. 'Mogekoel' Servants of the Lord. If struck by their arrows, one suffers intense stomachaches, vomiting, and a high fever, resulting in death. So dodge them. It's design resembles like Hasu's; with white wings and halo. 'Mofuko' A Mofuko is a Mogeko that has been infected with the blancfluff mogeparasites. They're soft and fluffy if you hug them. Fun to throw around. Unlike normal Mogekos, they become extremely peaceful and appear to lose all traces of a libido. They always say fluff or a variant of fluff when speaking, and when you interact with them they say either just say "fluff" or a sentence containing the word fluff. Blancfluff Mogeparasites A bug that infects Mogekos, turning them into Mofukos. Feared for their potential to spread to Mogeko bugs. Although it is said they don't affect humans, if you interact with one, it will hop into Yonaka's mouth and infect her, turning her fluffy (and presumably killing her) 'Mogeko Grieving the Loss of Prosciutto' "My sadness will never truly vanish. A gaping hole is left in my chest. A heart cold as ice. A never ending night envelops me. Someone, please save me..." A Mogeko that cries because you took its Prosciutto. It will cry and you can't even give its Prosciutto back.. One-Eyed Mogeko An evil form of Mogeko, you will see some of them in paintings inside the castle. It's later revealed to be King mogeko. Trivia *Mogeko also appear in other Deep-Sea Prisoner games, like The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea *Mogeko is actually another name for Deep-Sea Prisoner, they also became his logo (like Tarako from Wadanohara) *Mogekos are a reference to the the geko cat ** "Moge" in Japanese means "to grope", hence why they are indecent and lewd. "Ko" in Japanese translates to "child", so "Mogeko" roughly translates to "To grope children" * Mogeko is a fusion of two words: Moggy (Catin English) and Neko (Cat in Japanese) * Mogeko's portrait, along with Moge-ko's, in Deep-Sea Prisoner's CHARACTER section is hidden; in order to access it, click on Nataka Kurokawa's portrait (0001), and click 戻 (戻 meaning "return"). Upon leading to Moge-ko's portrait (0000-2), click 戻 once more. This will lead to Mogeko's portrait (0000). * Certain enemies in The Gray Garden seem to be Mogekos; see the Gallery section for their battler images * Near the end of the General Hashasky's Great Adventure teaser trailer, there are two costumed Mogekos that reference characters. In one Mogeko is costumed as Wadanohara and the other is costumed as Yosafire. These are found on both Deep-Sea Prisoner's STORY pages will load their own pages for age verification. Choosing the いいえ (NO) option will lead to a flash game where the user can use a stick to hit the Mogeko's backside for an infinite amount of times. * An official shimeji for Mogeko is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's site. Male Alela Grora and Licorice also have their own official shimejis. Quotes * "Mogege! Pant, pant... ♥︎" (Bonus Room) Category:Characters Category:Mogekos